ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Benjamin Tennyson (TNO) (Dimension 01)
Dr. Benjamin "Benn" Tennyson is an alternate and evil version of Ben Tennyson. Appearance As Benzarro Benzarro had a stunted appearance, resembling a zombie. He had worn a purple straitjacket with a "10" sewed on the chest, fourteen buckles on it and pants with patches. His Omnitrix is purple, and was located on a buckle by his elbow on the left straitjacket sleeve. His body is green with blotches, he had purple eyes and a little purple hair, a long neck, pale yellow teeth, an under bite and animalistic toes. After Being Cured TBA Personality Benjamin behaved very primitively, displaying ape-like body movements and dexterity in his human form. Instead of coherent speech, he only yells words like, "this fun," "Ben smash" and "cousin dweeb". He also headbutted his Omnitrix to transform in And Then There Was Ben, further demonstrating his primitive behavior. However in TNO, Benzarro later receives an antidote to transform him to his original self. This Ben is smarter than Ben Prime, as he had built his Omnitrix and attempted to cure the Bizarro patients before him but had failed which transformed him into Benzarro. He still is like Ben in some ways, but however, he is patient and doesn't think of himself as a superhero. History Background Benzarro originates from an alternate reality, where he is Patient 10 of a form of zombie outbreak that turns its victims into undead beings with Bizarro-ish traits. Omniverse Benzarro first appeared in And Then There Were None, where he was among the evil Bens recruited by Eon and Vilgax from across the cosmos and brought to No Watch Timeline to wipe No Watch Ben out. Albedo and Benzarro, the latter as Frankenstrike, chased No Watch Ben through town, until No Watch Ben was saved by Ben Prime. Later, in Los Soledad, Benzarro was part of the fight between the good and evil Bens, as Snare-Oh. At the end of the episode, just like all the other Bens, he was erased from spacetime by the Chronosapien Time Bomb. In And Then There Was Ben, Benzarro was brought back into existence when No Watch Ben used Clockwork to suck the Time Bomb's ripple back in. Later, Benzarro as Frankenstrike fought Gwen 10 as Wildvine, and was defeated when Vomit Man tried to swallow him by the head. At the end of the episode, he was sent back to his own timeline by Clockwork. The New Omniverse In Operation: Benzarro, Benzarro makes his TNO debut. He is first seen wrecking his Bellwood as Frankenstrike until Ben Prime and Paradox come and Ben as Gutrot uses an antidote to cure Benzarro. However, thias only worked halfway, as Benzarro was still stuck in his Benzarro appearance. Later in the episode, his Vilgax attacks him and Ben and they later defeat him. At the end of the episode, Benzarro receives the full antidote, transforming him back to normal. As of this episode, he goes by the name of Benn, or Benjamin. Powers and Abilities Equipment In battle, just like every other Ben, Benjamin relies on his Omnitrix to fight. Accessible Aliens *Frankenstrike *Snare-Oh *Atomix *Ghostfreak *Four Arms Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''And Then There Were None'' (First Appearance) *''And Then There Was Ben'' Ben 10: The New Omniverse *''Operation: Benzarro'' (First Reappearance) Etymology Benzarro's name is a parody of the DC Comics villain Bizarro, an evil clone of Superman. Trivia *It has been confirmed that since Benzarro is an undead being, any non-Anur alien transformations he has would be zombified versions. **However, in TNO, when he is cured his non-Anur aliens no longer become heavily zombified. Category:Waybig101 Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Villains